Naruto's Bridegroom
by Garireo
Summary: Kau lebih suka aku menjadi wanita atau menjadi pria? Katakanlah. Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau mau. Karena untukku yang memendam cinta sepihak padamu, apapun tak jadi soal. SasuNaru. Banci!Naru. Shounen Ai.


Naruto kecil masih asyik bermain ayunan ketika seorang bocah berambut gelap mendekat dan menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

"Pakailah." Perintah si bocah. Alis Naruto bertaut tak suka, ia menggeleng dan membuat si bocah semakin gemas menyurukkan benda yang digenggamnya ke dada Naruto.

"Pakai." Paksanya, hampir mengamuk.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tak terima.

Si bocah mendecak sebal. "Kalau kau cantik dengan benda itu, kau akan kujadikan pengantinku."

Naruto membulatkan mata tak percaya. "Kau... Melamarku?"

Pipi Naruto segera merona ketika si bocah berpiyama hitam tersenyum sembari menggangguk. Dia pasang jepitan kecil berbentuk tomat pemberian si bocah di sisi kiri kepala dengan susah payah, menyibak sejumput helaian pirangnya. Setelah terpasang dengan benar, mata biru besar Naruto berkilat antusias. Jemari mungil sewarna porselen menyentuh pipi gemuknya.

"Cantik. Kau pengantinku sekarang."

Naruto diam sejenak. "Berarti kau akan menciumku?"

Si bocah kembali menggangguk, Naruto mengernyit bingung. Dia sering melihat pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanita di TV, namun tak sekalipun ia pernah melihat pengantin pria mencium pengantin pria. Dan bocah dihadapannya ini jelas bukan perempuan, ia tampan begitu. Kats! Rona di pipi Naruto semakin pekat, namun alisnya masih bertaut sengit.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau jadi pengantinku?"

"Aku mau." Naruto menjawab cepat. Ekspresinya berubah murung. "Tapi... Aku kan laki-laki."

"Kupikir kau perempuan."

Naruto kembali terdiam, wajahnya berkerut tak senang. Rambut Naruto tidak pernah panjang, ia juga tidak pernah memakai rok. Tapi demi apa, kenapa orang-orang selalu menyangkanya anak perempuan?

"Aku bukan perempuan."

"Tak apa. Karena kau cantik, aku akan berusaha jadi suami yang baik untukmu."

Naruto memandang ragu. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, sekarang kemarikan bibirmu."

Naruto berdiri, menghadapkan wajahnya pada si bocah sampai kecupan yang disertai suara 'MUAH' khas anak-anak tertempel dibibirnya. Naruto tersenyum. Ah, bertambah lagi orang yg menyayanginya.

"Sebagai suami yang baik, aku akan membuatkanmu rumah. Ayo, kau ingin rumah seperti apa?"

"Istana! Dengan halaman hijau yang luas."

"Oke. Kau punya sekop? Aku akan membuatkanmu istana pasir raksasa."

"WOW!"

Naruto kecil terpukau. Lupa dengan kesedihannya. Lupa jika besok ia harus pindah dari panti asuhan tempatnya bernaung.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

Rate T

Romance and Drama

OOC, Typo(s), Modern!AU, Shounen Ai, Hurt Comfort, Naru!crossdress a.k.a Banci!Naru, Fail Humor, and Absurd Story

Naruto's Bridegroom © Garireo

Kau lebih suka aku menjadi wanita atau menjadi pria? Katakanlah. Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau mau. Karena untukku yang memendam cinta sepihak padamu, apapun tak jadi soal

Naruto's Bridegroom-Chap One, Banci Kampus

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Orang bilang aku tampan dan sifat irit bicaraku adalah sesuatu yang keren. Apapun itu, aku tak peduli.

Karena aku bertemu malaikat.

Saat ini aku tengah mengawali pendidikan tinggi di Universitas Konoha. Ajaibnya, ketika seseorang sibuk menyampaikan pidato penyambutan mahasiswa baru, aku justru terpukau dengan seseorang disebelahku. Ini acara penting, tapi aku bosan. Karena itu aku melanjutkan keterpesonaanku padanya.

Entah bagaimana bisa aku berfikir bahwa ia begitu cantik. Maksudku, aku memang tidak pernah mengira ada gadis yang lebih cantik dari ibuku. Dan nyatanya tak pernah kujumpai satu pun sampai hari ini.

Rambut pirangnya tergerai mulus mencapai pinggang, iris biru langitnya dibingkai dengan bulu mata yang lentik, garis hidungnya sempurna, bibir merah miliknya pun diapit dengan sepasang pipi yang agak chubby dan kalau tidak salah terdapat 3 garis mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, dagunya lancip, lehernya jenjang, dan dadanya... Ugh, papan irisan.

Agak mengecewakan, tapi ya sudahlah.

Dia mengenakan shirt hitam yang dirangkap dengan blazer coklat muda yang kerah lengannya disingkap sampai siku. Jeans abu-abu melekat erat di bawah sana dan flat boots coklat gelap setinggi lutut membalut betisnya. Dia lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan wanita. Dan aku begitu bodoh karena memperhatikannya sampai seperti itu.

Saat aku hendak mencuri pandang wajahnya yang hanya dipoles riasan tipis sekali lagi, mata safir melirikku tajam. Setengah jengah.

Mampus.

Rasa gugup menerpaku begitu saja. Satu ungkapan jujur meluncur dari mulutku tanpa tahu malu.

"A-anda cantik sekali."

Sial. Aku tergagap.

Dia tercengang sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersipu malu. Kemudian mengulum senyum, namun gagal. Manis dan... Sangat ia sekali.

Kalau boleh kukatakan, senyumnya itu mematikan.

Ah, aku jatuh hati.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu, ucapan malu-malunya itu berubah menjadi bola besi berduri yang ditamparkan tanpa ampun kewajahku sehingga aku melotot karena disadarkan dengan cara yang begitu ekstrim.

Suara serak khas laki-laki. Selembut apapun ia berbicara, orang gila sekalipun tahu jika ia laki-laki.

Oke, aku baru saja terpesona pada pria melambai.

Sekali lagi, pria.

Yaiks! Menjijikkan.

Lalu, entah ini musibah atau apa, aku menikahi banci itu 7 tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Naruto."

Bletak!

"Ouch!"

Si pemanggil mendapat jitakan mulus yang lumayan keras di kepala.

"What the hell! Kepalaku bisa pecah karena kelakuan bar-barmu, Naruto!"

Jeritan tak terima hanya dianggap angin lalu. Kepala sekeras batu begitu mana bisa pecah? Dasar tukang hiperbola. "Aku sudah berdandan susah-susah masih kau panggil begitu. It's Naru! Segera biasakan, Kiba payah."

Sekarang Kiba yang memutar mata jengah. Mau tukang es di depan kampus jadi Presiden Amerika pun, Kiba tak akan sudi memanggil manusia setengah jadi ini dengan nama dekil itu. Berdandan layaknya perempuan tapi suara serak laki-laki tak disembunyikan. Apa-apaan itu? Kiba tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk merinding jijik.

Naruto menyadari arti tatapan Kiba. Namun ia cuek. Pandangan semacam itu adalah makanan sehari-hari. Sudah terlalu sering hingga rasa sakitnya tak lagi terasa.

Saat ini, hubungan sesama jenis bukan hal tabu. Pelegalan pernikahan sesama gender pun hanya masalah waktu.

Itulah kenapa eksistensi Naruto yang dianggap tercela.

 _Kalau hanya karena punya kertertarikan dengan sesama pria, tidak perlu sampai berubah jadi wanita bukan? Menjijikkan._

Begitu mereka bilang. Tapi alasan Naruto ingin menjadi wanita lebih dari itu.

Syukurlah Kiba tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hobinya ini. Tidak ikut membulinya seperti yang teman sekelas Naruto lakukan sewaktu SMA. Dan bersedia berada disisinya meski dunia menghujat.

Bukan hanya Kiba sih. Ada Shikamaru, pacar sesama jenis Kiba, yang sering melindunginya. Sangat kuat walau selalu terlihat malas. Ada juga Gaara. Yang satu ini pernah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, super protektif kalau sudah berurusan dengan Naruto, dan lebih mirip induk harimau jika Narutonya disentuh siapapun. Naruto suka iseng memanggilnya Mama dan lebih senang lagi ketika memanggil tunangan Gaara dengan sebutan Papa. Papa keren dengan perutnya yang berotot!

Lalu Chouji, partner karnivora terbaik Naruto. Mereka berdua kompak membenci sayur dan memuja daging. Lee, agak aneh. Tapi ia teman Naruto yang paling baik. Selalu berfikir positif dan siap membantu meski diri sendiri kesulitan. Terkadang Naruto merasa tidak enak karena terlalu banyak memanfaatkan Lee. Dia sering minta dibuatkan kencan buta dengan kawan-kawan se-gym Lee yang tampan-tampan. Sayang semuanya aneh seperti Lee. Jadi Naruto tidak terlalu merasa bersalah. Dan Shino. Mereka masih sering berkumpul dan gila-gilaan meski 3 diantara mereka sudah berkerja.

Dan inilah yang paling Naruto sukai. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Para betina adalah yang terbaik! Mereka yang mengajari Naruto cara make up semasa SMA. Memakaikan Naruto baju-baju perempuan terbaik. Menata rambutnya. Dan kalau boleh dikata, gayanya berpakaian saat ini adalah hasil didikan mereka. Cara mempercantik diri berhasil Naruto kuasai berkat bantuan gadis-gadis ini.

Keberadaan mereka saja sudah cukup.

Masa bodoh dengan yang lain. Toh, ia hidup juga bukan untuk menyenangkan hati mereka.

Kikikan geli di sekitar, pura-pura tidak Naruto dengar. Jelas sekali ia jadi bahan gosip. Terima kasih banyak untuk Kiba yang juga super cuek dengan sekitar.

Naruto masih terus berjalan dengan Kiba yang sesekali mengomel soal jadwal kuliah mereka yang terlalu pagi. Ini masih awal semester tapi keluhan Kiba sudah semacam para senpai yang tesisnya ditolak puluhan kali. Duh, Tolong jauhkan Naruto dari ibu-ibu rempong ini.

"Naruto! Kau dengar tidak?! Oi~!"

Naruto menggangguk saja, mudahnya sih begitu. Tapi kemudian Naruto merasakan tangannya ditarik dari samping. Cengkraman kuat yang membuat Naruto menoleh kesal.

"Hei, boleh aku jadi pacarmu?"

"HUH?!" Keterkejutan datang dari tiga orang. Naruto, Kiba, dan perempuan di samping si penarik lengan Naruto.

"Boleh?"

Reaksi pertama Naruto setelah kaget adalah blushing sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak pernah ditembak dengan cara seperti ini.

Iya, ini pertama kalinya Naruto ditawari berpacaran oleh pria yang sedang kencan. Hal ajaib macam apalagi yang bisa Naruto alami di sini huh?

"Sai! Apa-apaan Kau ini?!" Si gadis meraung kesal. Tangannya yang masih digandeng si pemuda bermata jelaga ditarik kuat-kuat tapi tak bisa lepas.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto pasti.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia laki-laki, Baka!" Jeritan melengking. Mengundang tanda tanya sekitar.

Naruto mengamati, pemuda yang menembaknya ini tahu jika ia laki-laki. "Kau punya dia."

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"..." Naruto tak menyahut. Berfikir keras. Lolongan si gadis sempurna terabaikan. Hanya terasa ujung jaketnya ditarik dan Kiba berucap heboh,"Kita jadi pusat perhatian! Naruto!"

"Ayolah. Kenapa tidak?" Sai mendesak.

"Tidak berarti tidak. Sudah ya."

Naruto berlalu sambil saling seret dengan Kiba.

Kerumunan yang sempat terbentuk dalam sekejap langsung buyar. Menyisakan beberapa mahasiswa yang masih dilanda keterkejutan. Tak menyangka akan ada acara tembak-tembakan antara Sai, si Casanova dengan Naruto, si cross dress fenomenal. Yah, mereka harus segera terbiasa karena sepertinya Naruto banyak yang meminati.

"Naruto cantik sih, jadinya banyak yang main tembak di depan umum. Tapi kalau diminta memilih, aku lebih suka temannya tadi. Wajah manisnya tipeku."

"Kau mulai bicara melantur, Sui. Jika Karin tahu, Kau akan ditendang sampai jadi debu."

"Nah, biar saja. Aku sudah tak perduli dengan nenek-nenek itu. Sasuke? Kenapa diam saja? Jatuh cinta ya?"

"Baka."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto. Mencoba konsentrasi dengan sarapannya tapi gagal. Matanya berakhir dengan menelusuri kemana arah Naruto pergi dan membuat pipinya memakan burger keju. Saus tomat dan mayones meleleh sampai leher.

Suigetsu menjerit.

.

.

.

Siswa yang berasal dari luar kota biasanya menyewa apartemen sederhana yang disediakan oleh pihak kampus. Apartemen 10 lantai yang hanya memiliki 1 kamar mandi bersama di setiap lantainya dan tanpa lift. Hanya ada tangga. Empat lantai terbawah ditempati mahasiswi dan sisanya milik para pejantan. Di sisi kanan bangunan, ada sebuah pohon setinggi 17 meter. Dan di bawah naungan pohon ini adalah spot kencan paling populer sepenjuru kampus.

Sasuke menempati lantai 5 dan kebetulan kamarnya tepat menghadap spot legendaris tersebut. Menyebalkan sekali melihat banyak pasangan berbahagia di sana sementara ia sendirian.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, paginya yang tenang harus terganggu karena suara gaduh seolah ada benda besar jatuh dari pohon. Keingintahuan mengalahkan mata yang mengantuk. Keluar dari selimut hangat, Sasuke berjalan gontai. Membuka pintu menuju balkon, kemudian terkejut setengah mati melihat pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersangkut di dahan pohon tepat dihadapannya. Itu Naruto!

Kaosnya robek disana-sini!

"Sumimasen. Bisakah Kau membantuku?"

Dan boxernya motif Holla Kitty!

Kau salah fokus, Sas.

Dan Sasuke reflek memencet hidung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memiliki beberapa teman yang seperti Naruto di fic ini, dengan cara mereka memandang serta menjalani hidup benar-benar mempesona. Dan saya kira akan jadi ide yang menarik.**

 **So minna, see you in next chap!**

 **_GariReo_**


End file.
